


The Perfect Gift

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Dean Winchester, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas enlists Sam's help to find the perfect gift for Dean for their first Christmas together as a family.





	

Castiel approached Sam cautiously. He was unsure of how to broach the subject but he knew Sam was most likely the one to aid in his quest. “Sam? I need your assistance with something. Do you have any spare time?”

 

Sam looked up from his book and smiled warmly. “Sure, Cas. Happy to. What’s on your mind?”

 

“Dean has announced his intent to celebrate Christmas properly with Mary returned home. He’s planned a menu for dinner, bought decorations...I need to purchase a gift for him.”

 

Sam huffed a small laugh. “Got any ideas or is that the part you need my help with?”

 

Cas tilted his head and pondered for a few moments. He wanted to give Dean something personal, special. He’d never celebrated the holiday before in any form but he was familiar with Western customs regarding it. His head was filled with tomes of literature and films on the subject. It was a time to give selflessly for the joy of others. He needed something as a token of his gratitude for his place in the family, the family Dean had welcomed him into. 

 

“I don’t know. I could think of a hundred useful gifts he would appreciate but none of them seem…”

 

“Personal?” Sam finished. He could see Cas was struggling with it. “Well, why don’t we hit a few stores and see if anything stands out to you?”

 

“Thank you, Sam. I would like that very much.”

 

***

 

They navigated the crowds of holiday shoppers, stopping to browse a few stores. Sam found a couple things for his mother and another gift for someone special. Cas purchased a tactical vest and a thigh holster for Mary, he being the one who supported her hunting nature. He debated buying one for Dean as well but still...not personal. 

 

He spied a jewelry store and something caught his attention. They advertised they could laser engrave anything and he had an idea. He pulled Sam’s coat sleeve and showed him the piece in the window. It was perfect. He waved Sam on to get himself some hot cocoa to warm up. He’d be awhile getting the gift personalized.

 

He left with a small black bag and found Sam browsing a bookstore. He made note of Sam’s interest and made it a point to return to make it Sam’s gift. They returned to the bunker with presents and gift wrap. Sam promised to help him with that as well. He placed the packages under the half decorated tree and waited for Christmas Eve.

 

***

 

Dean spent an entire day preparing the feast. He’d never undertaken such an elaborate meal before but he insisted on doing it all by himself. He repeatedly shooed them out of his kitchen, despite Mary’s fascination in his abilities he obviously didn’t get from her. She wondered if it was her absence that caused him to seek that particular skill.

 

He set the food out on the long table in the seldom used dining room, complete with the good China and candles. Dean pulled out all the stops for his first real Christmas with his family. He blushed when they heaped praise on him but he took a lot of pride in what he’d accomplished. He resisted at first when Mary and Sam offered to do all the clean up but he was exhausted and eventually caved. He slipped away to pull out a box he’d been storing.

 

When they joined him by the tree he opened it and held it out to Sam first. Sam almost teared up when he plucked out a personalized ornament with his name on it and hung it on the tree. Dean put his own up then walked up to his mother. She held the orb to her chest and let her own tears fall as her shaking hands hung her ornament close to her boys. Cas had hung back for their intimate family moment and was genuinely surprised when Dean stood before him. There was one ornament left and it was engraved ‘Castiel Winchester’.

 

“Dean, I…” his voice broke with emotion. He surged forward to embrace him before carefully placing it on the tree. Dean was still holding the box and lifted the bottom to reveal a small, black, velvet box. 

 

He went to his knee in front of Cas and held it up to him. His fingers trembled as he opened it to reveal a silver ring with an emerald between two sapphires. “Castiel, these past few months have been the best of my life. Knowing you were ready to walk into oblivion with me, I realized that I would never be loved by anyone like I’ve been loved by you. You gave everything for me, but all I have to give you is myself and the soul you raised from perdition. If you’ll have me. Will you? Marry me?”

 

Cas was screaming the word ‘yes’ in his head but he couldn’t make it come out. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he merely nodded. Dean slipped the ring on his finger and he stood to hold his love close. They exchanged tender kisses until Cas broke away and wiped at his eyes. He dropped to his own knees and searched through the gifts until he found the one he’d bought for Dean. He remained on them whilst he offered it up.

 

Dean nervously peeled away the paper to reveal a square, black box. He removed the top and inside was a ring with angel wings. He noticed the engraving inside when he pulled it out.  _ I’ll always watch over you - C. _ “Cas, is this what I think it is?”

 

“I guess we had the same idea. I was going to tell you that I have never experienced emotions like this, and I am millennia old. The night you told me you loved me, truly loved me, was the best day of my existence. I’ve known for a long time that I want to spend this life and the next in heaven with you, only you. I suppose it is a moot point to ask for your hand now since I have already accepted your proposal, but Dean Winchester, will you take me as your husband, your mate?”

 

It was Dean’s turn to gush with emotion. “You bet your feathery ass I will.” He took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than he normally would in front of his mother and brother. He hastily placed the ring on his own finger and admired it in the light of the tree.

 

Sam let them have their moment, watching with love flooding his own heart. He pulled a crying, smiling, Mary to his side. He suspected this would happen when Cas showed him the ring weeks before, but seeing it unfold in front of him was something precious. He cleared his throat to shake them out of their bliss bubble. “So we gonna finish decorating the tree before we exchange any more presents?” He pointed to the naked top of the tree.

 

“Nah, got the only angel I’ll ever need right here,” Dean said. 


End file.
